walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Sandra (Video Game)
Sandra is an original character that appears in "A New Day" of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One and is Clementine's babysitter. Clementine mentions her screaming a few days before Lee Everett arrived at the house implying she was attacked by a walker, died and then reanimated. Pre-Apocalypse Rural Georgia Not very much is known about Sandra's life. She was likely a paid babysitter for Clementine. She was asked by Clementine's parents, Diana and Ed, to look after their daughter while the two were on vacation in Savannah, but promised to be back before her spring break. During her parents' absence, and Sandra being her caretaker, the two discovered a raccoon up on the tree-house. Clementine asked Sandra to tape her interaction with it, as Clementine's parents call. In the conversation, Diana tells Clementine to be nice to Sandra, while Ed tells her not to get his hat dirty and that he let Clementine borrow it. After that conversation, Clementine says that she is looking forward to see both of her parents to come home. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 Before the outbreak, Clementine spots a raccoon in the treehouse. Sandra comes rushing out of the door with a camera to video tape the raccoon. "A New Day" Sandra might have been hiding with Clementine in the treehouse for a few days before the former's untimely demise. At one point, Sandra left the treehouse to possibly seek help. It is implied that Sandra was attacked by a zombie two days before Lee Everett arrived at Clementine's house. When Lee enters the house and looks around, he spots a pool of blood likely from Sandra and then hears Clementine on a walkie-talkie. When Lee slips in the pool of blood, Sandra crawls for him. Clementine arrives at the sliding glass door and hands Lee a hammer which he then uses to kill her. Season 2 "All That Remains" Sandra is briefly mentioned by Clementine when she tells Luke how her parents left her with a babysitter. (Determinant) "Amid The Ruins" Sandra can be mentioned when Jane is talking about her sister, Jaime; Clementine says that she would pretend that she and Sandra were "secret sisters". (Determinant) Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Clementine says she heard Sandra screaming a few days before Lee Everett got to her house and then reanimated soon after. It can be implied that she was attacked by walkers. *Clementine (Caused, Zombified) *Lee Everett (Zombified) Lee Everett slips in her pool of blood and she crawls after him. Clementine walks to the sliding glass door, opens it and gives Lee Everett a hammer. He then proceeds to beat her on the head with it repeatedly and kills her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Sandra has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances Video Game Season 1 *"A New Day" (Zombified) Season 2 *"No Going Back" (Voice Only, Draw-Time Scene) Trivia *Sandra is the first named walker to appear in the Video Game. *It takes only three hammer blows to incapacitate a zombified Sandra, but adding a fourth blow will reveal a rather gruesome scene. *The scene where Sandra films the raccoon in Clementine's treehouse is only in the trailer for "No Going Back". *Sandra's death was on July 18th, the first day the outbreak began. *Clementine's mother promised Sandra they would return from Savannah, "before her spring break," but the start of the apocalypse takes place in July. This is likely a mistake by the developers. *Originally, Sandra was going to make an appearance in a flashback in Season 3 to when the outbreak started which would depict how she was killed by a walker. Unused game files indicate Sandra would appear in "From The Gallows" References Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Notable Walkers Category:Teenagers